Kaneko Rie
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2008-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai}} Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She joined Hello! Pro Egg in March 2008. She is currently the leader of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Kaneko Rie was born on July 1, 1997 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has three older brothers. 2008 She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki and Takeuchi Akari. 2011 She was a back dancer for Mano Erina's ninth major label single titled "Seishun no Serenade". 2012 She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. She was a back-up dancer for Lalala no Pipipi, sang by Michishige Sayumi, along with Murota Mizuki at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Kaneko participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 5th, there was an FC event held for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. Kaneko, Tanabe Nanami and Taguchi Natsumi were also participating in the event. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) *'Nicknames:' Ricchan (りっちゃん), Ritsuko (りつこ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-03: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008–Present) |-|Q&A= * Specialty: Ballet, jump rope, unicycle, and turning her hand 360 degrees * Dislikes: Insects * Favorite Food: La France (French Pears), cherries, ham, Korean food. *'Least Favorite Food:' Mushrooms *'Favorite Color:' Pink, purple, black, green *'Favorite Subject:' Homeroom Activities. *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Namidacchi" by Morning Musume * Looks Up To: Tanaka Reina, Ishikawa Rika, Kikkawa Yuu, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) |-|Original Songs= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa |-|Concerts= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen Step!~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (as backup dancer) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ (as backup dancer) Works Film * 2008.26.07 Ren mercy - Corporate Mali * 2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) TV Programs *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~Happi★Pure Music Videos *2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Internet *2013.4.16~2013.08.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Other * 2008 Pokemomubi What Day Is Today? Egg Day! (ポケモームービー 今日は何の日?エッグの日!) (irregular appearance, mobile website) Trivia *She eats rice for breakfast. *In an interview, she said she was the leader of the Kenshuusei. *She has a habit of having a bent back. *Her favorite spot is the guest room, because it’s calming. *Has been a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei the longest out of all the current members. *She is the only one out of her generation not to have made a debut. *She cuts her hair often. *Ishikawa Rika calls her the "New Ricchan" (Ishikawa is the "Old Ricchan") *When asked what group she'd like to join, she answered ℃-ute. *She participated in the 2011 S/mileage audition. *On a rainy day she would relax at home, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation Audition, but failed. *Her best sport is basketball. *She bought Fukumura Mizuki a pair of pink chopsticks, to match her color image. *In Team Okai she covers Kudo Haruka. *She says her lover in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei is Inaba Manaka. *In a DeView Interview, she said: “If I can debut then I want to debut in a group with the other trainees. I want to perform overseas and become a well known group around the world, If it’s ok I want this group to be only made up of the trainees I have worked with for so long. We have been together for a long time and become good friends”. *She wants try singing "Romantic Ukare Mode" by Fujimoto Miki. Honorary Titles Gallery M-01-b.jpg|October 2013 (promoting ~Onedari Entame!~Hapi Pure) Img2012090913561205.jpg|September 2012 Sep_kaneko.jpg|thumb|August 2012 KanekoRie1.jpg|March 2012 Rie.jpg|July 2011 Kaneko_Rie_35909.jpg|June 2010 KanekoRie2009.jpg|May 2010 Kaneko_Rie_35908.jpg|March 2010 Kaneko_Rie_30042.jpg|November 2009 Kaneko_Rie_30043.jpg|November 2009 Kaneko_Rie_28917.jpg|November 2009 Kaneko_Rie_27198.jpg|September 2009 Kaneko0409.jpg|June 2009 Kaneko_Rie_7623.jpg|2008 Img20090107110647851.jpg|November 2008 Img20081108061834282.jpg|2008 External Links *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Blood type A Category:1997 births Category:2008 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:July Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Group Leaders Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Category:Cancer